1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission systems.
In particular but not exclusively the invention relates to modulator/demodulator arrangements, or modems, for data transmission systems in which data signal values to be transmitted are represented in transmission by phase and amplitude values of two electric carrier signals of the same frequency but in phase quadrature.